L'amour, ça te tombe dessus comme la pluie
by Kipyou
Summary: Un Uchiha est calme, réfléchi, froid et distant. Mais quand un blond excentrique pointe le bout de son nez dans la vie de Sasuke, tout tourne au déluge. Mais il ne savait pas encore que le pire était à venir... NaruSasu, shonen-ai, un peu guimauve...
1. Le lit est le meilleur endroit ou rester

Note:

Genre ; C'est OCC de 65 à 100 %, une histoire Shonei-ai voir Yaoi (peut-être...)

Le couple principal ; Qui d'autre ? Naruto & Sasuke

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je l'ais lui emprunte juste le temps de la fanfiction...

Histoire courte avec 3 parties voire plus.

...-¤¤¤¤¤####****°°°°°°°°°°°°&°°°°°°°°°°°°****####¤¤¤¤¤-...

_Bon au départ c'était un one-shot, mais bon vus que les idée me bousculait (et c'est pas tout les jours que j'ai des idée aussi réaliste...) ça sera donc une petite histoire très courte._

_Les félicitation doivent aller directement a ma bêta à qui vous devez cet histoire sans faute d'orthographe ou de formulation._

_Merci Beaucoup Je. me. souviendrai. toujours. ! Je t'adore fort et te remercie du fond du cœur( si le cœur a un fond... )_

_Je remercie ceux qui sont arrivés à lire jusqu'ici ! _

_Vous êtes très courageux mais j'ai pas de médaille … _

_Bref... Reste plus cas lire, si vous avez envie, je ne force pas (trop peur de se faire arrêter pour forçage...) _

_._...-¤¤¤¤¤####****°°°°°°°°°°°°&°°°°°°°°°°°°****####¤¤¤¤¤-...

[L'amour, ça te tombe dessus comme la pluie]

Partie 1 ;

Le lit est le meilleur endroit ou rester.

Quelle journée! Vraiment, aujourd'hui, je sens que ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour. Pour commencer, je me suis levé du pied gauche avec un réveil qui voulait ma mort. Par la suite, mon crétin de patron m'a passé une saleté d'éponge, car j'étais arrivé avec seulement une petite minute de retard. Et, maintenant lui qui arrive de nulle part! Ce blond égocentrique et imbécile! J'ai déjà du mal à croire que j'ai accepté de jouer avec ce crétin à un jeu aussi imbécile.

Quelle vie de merde. Papa, Maman, attendez-moi au paradis. Je devrais bientôt arriver… Attendez, vous ne suivez pas ? Alors là, j'ai des lecteurs tout simplement bêtes ou plutôt idiots. Enfin, je vais vous expliquer, puisque que j'ai décidé de faire ma B.A de la journée.

Ce matin, comme d'habitude, lorsque je finis de détruire mon réveil, je me décidai à prendre mon chocolat chaud, mais un léger accident survint. Et cet incident en question fut une panne d'électricité. Alors, comment voulez-vous que je prenne mon chocolat et me prépare sans électricité? Mon cerveau très développé me conseilla de sortir dehors et de demander gentiment à mon voisin, s'il pouvait me dépanner. C'est donc, sur cette idée ingénieuse que je sortis de mon appartement, avec aux pieds une paire de tong.

La pluie me tomba dessus avec une rapidité surprenante. Je m'avançai devant le palier de mon voisin et appuya sur la sonnette. Avec la courtoisie légendaire que disposent les gens de notre époque, il me fit poiroter le temps que mes vêtements déjà trempés deviennent quasiment transparents. Franchement, qu'est devenu la jeunesse de notre époque? Finalement, mon voisin se décida enfin à m'ouvrir. Ce fut un blond avec des yeux bleus azur pétillants et un sourire éblouissant qui m'ouvrit.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je suis votre voisin et j'ai eu une panne d'électricité, alors je me demandais si vous pouviez me dépanner, sil-vous-plaît ?

Mon voisin me fit un large sourire qui sonna étrange à mes yeux.

- Tu es Sasuke, je crois bien.

- Oui et alors ?

- T'aurais du te changer, car le pyjama n'est pas la tenue idéale pour sortir.

Et là, il partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il m'agace. En puisant dans mon infinie patience, j'attendis qu'il s'arrête de rire. C'est vrai que dans la précipitation, je suis parti en oubliant d'enfiler quelque chose de présentable, mais ça, je ne l'avouerais jamais. En plus de me ridiculiser, il se permet de me tutoyer.

- Enfin, Sasuke, vas-y entre, je t'en pris.

Il m'invita, avec un signe de la main, à le rejoindre à l'intérieur. La chaleur de la maison me parvint d'un seul coup. Mon pyjama se détrempa lentement sur le tapis de mon cher voisin qui, sans le cacher, était d'une laideur. Mon passage ici aura, au moins, aidé quelqu'un. L'intérieur de la maison peint avec de belles couleurs chaudes qui tournent autour du orange, tel que l'orange clair, vif, dégradé... Après ma petite inspection des lieux, mon tendre voisin se retourna vers moi, avec une voix digne de Mickey :

- Si tu le souhaites, je peux te prêter de quoi te sécher.

- Je vous remercie, heu …

- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

Quelle nouvelle formidable! Naruto, ce nom lui va à la perfection. Ça sonne aussi idiot que le propriétaire. Le dénommé Naruto me prit la main de sa main chaude. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, si c'est du moins possible. Attendez trois secondes, il vient de me prendre la main? Où suis-je? En train de cauchemarder? Pincer-moi! Ouille! J'ai mal! Je n'aurais peut-être pas du me pincer. Je vais avoir une marque sur ma peau. Mon dieu! Ça va faire moche!

J'arrête mes jérémiades quand je me rends compte que cet imbécile me tient toujours par la main, qui, soit disant en passant, me fait suffoquer de chaud. Je toussote peu discrètement et d'une voix innocente lui dit :

- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous me tenez la main ?

- C'est plutôt simple, je te guide pour que tu ne te perdes pas, **Sasuke**.

Cet Abruti insiste bien trop sur mon prénom, comme si on se connaissait depuis l'enfance et là, je commence à voir rouge. Pas que j'ai les yeux rouge. Vous me voyez dans la rue me promenant comme un zombi avec des yeux rouge? En plus, il me parle comme si j'étais un enfant et croyez-moi, je suis majeur, vacciné et j'ai un job qui paye bien. Je m'apprête à lui lancer un regard noir digne des Uchiha, mais m'abstiens en pensant que l'avoir dans le collimateur ne serait pas une très bonne chose étant donné ma situation. Il m'emmène devant son salon, et d'une voix, je dirais, plutôt charmeuse, me dit:

- Tu veux que je te dépanne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je te préviens que l'on ne ressort jamais de chez moi sans contre partie

Et rien qu'avec cette phrase, il avait fini de détruire le peu de neurones qui restait dans mon pauvre cerveau. C'est donc dans un état encore endormi, étant donné que je n'avais pas encore bu mon chocolat chaud, que je lui répondis intelligemment :

- Hein ?

Son rire repartit au quart de tour. Non, mais c'est qu'il ne sait que rire ce gars!

- Je crois que tu as très bien compris.

Je plonge mon regard pour tomber dans ses yeux bleus azur. Ils sont magnifiques. Je n'arrive plus à me détacher de ses iris si envoutants. Cependant, il a quelque chose qui me dérange dans ses yeux, cette lueur que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

Bon, je me lance et c'est d'une une voix anxieuse que je lui demande :

- Et en quoi constitue la contre partie ?

Il me fait un sourire… un sourire sensuel?

Non, je dois surement faire un cauchemar. Ce n'est qu'une scène cauchemardesque. Respire Sasuke! Calme-toi.

Je crois que le blond a perçu ma panique, car celui-ci émit un rire moqueur avant de quitter la pièce. Je l'appelle. Ça ne se fait pas de laisser les gens en plan comme ça. Surtout en pleine conversation!

Attendez, je crois qu'il revient avec une serviette à la main.

Évidemment! J'avais zappé que j'étais à moitié, voir totalement, trempé et que je dégoulinais toujours sur son sol.

Il se marre tout seul. Je me demande si, à sa naissance, il est né avec un cerveau? Question intelligente, je le lui demanderai plus tard.

Je saisis la serviette, tout en le remerciant. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas. Je suppose que c'est à cause de mon pyjama qui est composé de petits et mignons chatons. Quoi? J'ai toujours adoré ces trucs-là, mais personne ne le sait ou encore ne m'a vu dans cette tenue, à part mon frère et maintenant Naruto. Quelle poisse! Pourvu qu'il ne le dise à personne, sinon s'en est fini de mon image froide, glaciale et arrogante. Dire que j'avais pris tant de temps pour la bâtir et ce depuis que j'ai l'âge de marcher. Que voulez-vous? On est Uchiha depuis la naissance ou on ne l'est pas.

Je me sèche rapidement les cheveux pour éviter que ça dégouline, mais le blondinet n'est pas du même avis. Il prend la serviette de mes mains, la pose sur son épaule, puis me regarde comme un gamin. Après son geste, mon self contrôle dérape, mais mon expérience et ma maîtrise de soi m'empêche de le frapper et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

Pour apaiser ma rage, je lui lance un regard noir que seul les Uchiha peuvent faire. Il m'ignore totalement! Je vais le tuer… Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer!

Stop! Je ne vais pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement. Bon, revenons sur terre. Le blond en question me regarde toujours comme si j'étais un gosse. Il saisit à nouveau la serviette posée sur son épaule, puis, comme si de rien n'était, la pose sur une table près de nous. Il se rapproche encore plus près de moi et se met à déboutonner ma chemise de nuit.

…

Quoi? Merde il fout quoi là? Je me précipite pour l'arrêter en dirigeant ma main vers lui, mais dans un geste agacé, il l'attrape en chemin et me dit :

- Pour te sécher rapidement, tu aurais du enlever ta chemise, car sinon, tu risques de tomber malade.

Je le regarde sidéré. On se connait à peine et ce type a peur que je tombe malade? C'est n'importe quoi! J'inspire un grand coup en prenant autant d'air que possible et expire.

Je le repousse gentiment, en poussant sur son torse musclé de ma main libre. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que je le pousse, car ce crétin continue son manège. Il s'approche encore plus près. J'arrive maintenant à sentir son odeur sucré et aperçoit trois fines et délicates cicatrices sur ses deux joues. Ces cicatrices ressemblent à des moustaches. D'ailleurs, je trouve que ses moustaches lui donnent un air vraiment sauvage qui lui va à la perfection.

Attendez! Je m'égare un peu du chemin.

Bon, reprenons à cet idiot qui, en passant, commence à retirer ma chemise trempée de mon torse…

Pause!

Il fait quoi là?

- Monsieur Uzumaki! Que faites-vous?

Il soupire, ce crétin, mais pas n'importe quel soupire, le genre « Pff … ta gueule ». Il prend tout de même le temps de me répondre :

- Sa-su-ke, je t'enlève ta chemise pour éviter que tu tombes malade.

- Mais…

Il pose son doigt sur mes lèvres et me souffle :

- Pas de mais, Sasuke…

Il laisse ses doigts effleurer mes bras. Un frisson me parcourt. Ma chemise tombe par terre, dans un bruit mouillé.

Cet abruti me rend vraiment dingue et quand je dis dingue, comprenez-moi bien, je parle dans le sens de «je vais le tuer».

Bon, revenons à nos moutons qui, soit disant en passant, sont plutôt agités.

Le crétin de blond me regarde. Ses yeux clairs, mais à la fois sombres, me fixent avec une lueur étrange. Cette lueur! C'est la même que celle de tout à l'heure, j'y crois pas mes yeux.

Enfin, mes yeux sont en place, mais question logique je dérape, surtout en cet instant. Je me sens perdu, vraiment trop perdu. Ce crétin fini me perturbe trop. Il n'est pas humains ou quoi? Sasuke, reprend tes esprits. Retourne sur terre, car la lune n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour y vivre. Ayez, je pète un câble! Pensez à appeler les pompiers, car les câbles c'est dangereux, surtout que ça t'électrocutent en moins de deux. Les enfants, n'approchez jamais un adulte qui pète un câble!

Stop! Retournons à notre crétin qui commence sérieusement à me chauffer le système nerveux.

Il saisit la serviette laissée sur la table et dans un geste souple la pose sur mon torse. Ses mains retiennent la serviette. Il libère l'une de ses mains qui vient lentement frôler mon abdomen. À ce moment-là, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Ne croyez surtout pas que c'est à cause de lui. C'est juste que... que... je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui me touche de cette façon. Voilà c'est ça! N'osez même pas imaginer autre chose d'incrédule!

À cet instant, le battement de mon cœur doit surement battre tout les records de vitesse. Son odeur envahit mon espace de façon menaçante. Je dirigeai ma main vers son torse musclé et essaya, avec le peu de neurone restant, de le repousser. Je n'arrive plus à faire le moindre geste, son regard azuré me stoppant net. J'essaye de fuir ses deux yeux envoûtants, mais je ne peux plus le quitter du regard.

Maudit sois-tu blondinet et ton charme à la merde! Vu que mes membres ne sont pas en état de m'obéir, je vais donc gentiment lui dire ce que je pense de son traitement. Avec ma détermination en tête, je lui dis :

- Uzumaki, arrêtez-vous !

Un sourire se forme au coin de ses lèvres et c'est avec une voix séduisante, qu'il me chuchote :

- Arrêter quoi ?

Bon sang! Ce crétin! Je vais en faire de la purée! Mon cœur bat vraiment trop vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. L'Uzumaki continue de frôler légèrement mon abdomen et mes avant-bras. Ses caresses sont douces et légères. J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud. Mon visage me brûle. Mes sens sont en alerte. Il pose une main sur ma joue, puis rapproche son visage vers le mien pour y déposer un léger baiser sur mon autre joue.

Ma respiration est devenue saccadée. Je sens mon ventre papillonner. Ses lèvres sont tellement douces. Elles ont une chaleur bienfaisante. Je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour ce moment, de vouloir à tout jamais rester ainsi. Je...

Merde! Quelle enflure! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait? Je me sens étrange, mon cœur n'avait jamais fait ces étranges bonds rapides et puissants. Il s'éloigne de moi, mais garde le contact de sa main sur ma joue et me fait un large sourire de prédateur. Puis, il plonge son regard dans le mien et déclare :

- Tu sens bon Sasuke. Un parfum fruité, j'aime!

Une intense chaleur monte vers mes joues, je m'efforce de la faire baisser sans résultat concluant. Le crétin blond émit un rire amusé et continue :

- Tu es vraiment mignon, quand tu rougis!

Là, je touche le fond. Un Uchiha n'est pas mignon! Il est froid, voir glacial, mais grâce à cette remarque, mon cerveau semble retrouver un peu de lucidité. C'est donc avec mon habituel ton froid et distant que je réponds :

- Je ne suis pas mignon et puis, je ne rougis pas!

Mince! Ma voix a dérapé pour aller vers un ton boudeur. Il se marre ce crétin et moi, je rage sur place. Toi, beau blond, sache qu'on ne provoque jamais un Uchiha, surtout, quand celui-ci n'a pas but son chocolat chaud! Je saisis sa main posée sur ma joue pour l'enlever de ma peau. Faisant disparaitre la chaleur, par la même occasion. Je ressens un vide qui me donne l'impression d'être seul, mais je me ressaisis aussitôt. Je lui jette un regard des plus noirs. Son regard devient largement amusé. Dans un ton de défi, il me propose :

- Sasuke, veux-tu jouer avec moi?

Là, il m'a complètement cloué le bec. Un air ahuris prend place sur mon visage. Je réussis tout de même à reprendre la parole :

- Jouer?

- Oui, moi, je connais un jeu vraiment drôle.

Il vient de me répondre avec un air d'enfant joueur. Ce mec est agaçant. Comment fait-il pour passer du gars séduisant à celui d'enfant joueur? Faut croire qu'il a un dédoublement de personnalité. Je respire lentement pour aérer mon cerveau. Puis, un peu hésitant, je réponds :

- Et, en quoi consiste le jeu?

Il me fait un sourire carnassier. Il me répond d'une voix un peu plus grave que précédemment :

- Simple, il s'agit du jeu roche/papier/ciseau.

À l'instant où il fini sa phrase, mes yeux s'agrandissent de façon considérable. Il poursuit tout de même :

- Si tu gagnes, je te dépannerai pour le moindre de tes soucis, mais si je gagne, je veux un rendez-vous avec toi, alors des objections?

Je me fige complètement stupéfié. Ce gars, je vais le tuer! Je soupire bruyamment et le regarde avec mon air le plus idiot. Il rigole doucement et continue :

- Bon, je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas équitable, mais c'est à toi de voir!

Je me mets à rire nerveusement. Son regard me rend vraiment bizarre. Je n'arrive plus du tout à faire fonctionner ma matière grise. Que faire?

Je ne supporte plus son regard et essaye de le fuir de mon mieux. Quand je détourne mes yeux, ceux-ci tombent sur une horloge où j'y lis l'heure inscrite à voix haute :

- 7 heures 45.

Il est bientôt huit heures...

Merde! Je vais être en retard au boulot! Je jure ouvertement sans vraiment le vouloir :

- Merde!

Le blond rit encore et encore. Il m'énerve. À croire que cet abruti n'avait été créé que dans le but de rire. Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, alors autant faire vite. Je prends toute ma détermination et mon courage et déclare :

- Faisons-le!

- ... Faire quoi?

- Ton jeu, crétin!

- Ah! Oui! J'avais oublié!

Je sens que tout cela va se terminer par un meurtre. Un meurtre très sanglant. J'espère que le chocolat chaud est disponible en prison.

Le dénommé Naruto me regarde avec un regard plutôt troublant, mais finit par reprendre la parole :

- Prêt?

J'acquiesce positivement. Il poursuit :

- Roche, papier, ciseau!

Il fait une roche et moi je fais un...

- Merde!

- Ciseau? Tu as perdu, Blanche-neige!

Blanche-neige? Quel abruti, je vais l'étrangler! Mon poing se dirige docilement vers sa joue, mais hélas, il l'arrête à temps. Et merde, sa remarque complètement idiote m'a chauffé les joues. Il éclate (ENCORE) de rire. Je retiens ma rage et me contente de lui jeter mon habituel regard noir. Il se contente juste de sourire, me prouvant, du coup, qu'il est immunisé contre moi.

Je réplique :

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Nah! Je dis ce que je veux!

Il vient de me tirer la langue cet imbécile. Non, je ne craquerai pas! Je lui tourne le dos et part le plus vite possible. Je prends la première porte pour tenter de sortir… rah! Les toilettes! Je sors et me précipite vers une autre pièce. Fais chier! Qui est le génie qui a construit un salon ici? Il faut que je parte. Il faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici! Je me tourne, et j'aperçois un couloir où je m'y faufile rapidement en dernier recours.

J'entends des bruits de pas lents. Mon cœur bat comme un fou. Je me retourne pour regarder derrière moi. Fatale erreur. Je fonce dans quelque chose de mou qui me fait bousculer par l'arrière. Pour amortir le choc, je fais des mouvements d'aile, c'est-à-dire que j'agite mes bras de haut en bas. Pathétique, mais, dieu merci, quelque chose me rattrape... Quelque chose?

- Non... Mais c'est pas vrai?

- Quoi? C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur?

Je me relève rapidement. Il dit ça comme si ce n'était pas de sa faute! Rah ! Je lui lance d'une voix polaire :

- Indiques-moi la sortie!

Oui, j'avoue que sa maison est pire qu'un labyrinthe! Tiens, le blond semble plutôt indifférant. Aurais-je réussi à refroidir ce blond? À mon regret, il me répond avec un timbre chaud :

- Suis-moi.

Aurait-il oublié le jeu? Quel jour heureux! Destiné, m'aurais-tu fait un cadeau? Malheureusement, le blond reprend la parole :

- Pour le jeu, ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra, et puis je sais pratiquement tout de toi.

Sur ces paroles que je n'arrive pas encore à en saisir le sens, il me prend la main et me dirige vers... la sortie! Enfin! Shrek* soit loué! Il me lâche la main, une fois arrivée, et je pars directement vers la sortie._( *Shrek est un héros de dessin animé, un ogre vert , avec Fiona et l'âne )_

Il pleut toujours dehors. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au blond qui affiche une mine plutôt satisfaite.

Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser Sasuke. Je rentre rapidement chez moi.

J'en ai marre de tout ça! Journée de merde.

La première chose que je fais, une fois à l'intérieur, est de regardé l'heure.

- Merde, huit heures moins cinq.

Et moi qui suis censé me trouver au bureau à huit heures. Je saisis des vêtements à ma portée que j'enfile en vitesse. Par la suite, je me précipite vers la porte et sors de chez moi, en n'oubliant surtout pas de fermer ma porte.

Je cours comme un damné dans les rues, essayant de ne pas perdre l'allure. Ma respiration irrégulière me donne rapidement des points aux côtes. Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard, surtout pas aujourd'hui. J'arrive enfin devant les immeubles imposants où se trouvent mon travail.

La respiration encore irrégulière, ma chemise blanche ouverte sur mon torse, ma veste chiffonnée, et puis... horreur j'ai un jeans sur moi! Et ce n'est pas tout! J'ai des basket aux pieds! Où est passé mon bas vestimentaire fait pour le travail?

Calme... Premièrement, il faut signaler sa présence.

Je me dirige vers les bureaux, ouf! Mes clients ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Rester calme... deuxièmement allez voir ma tête de chimpanzé.

Où pourrais-je me préparer? Aux toilettes! Je marche droit vers elles. J'y entre et me dirige directement vers le miroir.

- Ah!

Je viens de tomber sur quelqu'un, qui, franchement, a l'air pathétique. La seule chose qui me vient a l'esprit est « C'est qui ce gugusse? ». Il a des cheveux noirs complètement ébouriffés, un air encore endormi, une chemise ouverte, complètement froissée, et sa veste n'est pas du tout repassée. Ne parlons pas du bas. C'est un bas pour la vie de tous les jours et n'ont pas pour le travail.

Ah!

Ce n'est que moi...

Calme-toi. Respire profondément...

Bon, où en étais-je? Ah oui! Troisièmement essayer d'arranger tout **ça**.

Je file vers le lavabo et m'y rince le visage. J'essaye, du mieux que je peux, de m'arranger et je dois avouer que c'est plus que satisfaisant. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve des vêtements présentables. Je sors des toilettes et me dirige vers mon bureau.

- Sas'ke!

Quelqu'un m'appelle?

- Sas'ke!

Suigetsu... Il n'y a que lui pour m'appeler comme ça.

- Suigetsu, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Oh! On dirait que quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche!

- Quoi? Ça se voit tant que ça?

Il rigole. Je rêve ou ce n'est que moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde est contre moi. Ou bien, c'est que la guerre du rire a été déclarée sans que je n'aie été prévenu. Suigetsu reprend la parole:

- Tiens, je vois que notre Miss grincheuse n'a pas de vêtements présentables. Tu peux emprunter mes vêtements, si tu veux, mais je crains qu'il ne soit un brin trop grand pour toi.

Ah! Mon sauveur, je le remercie intérieurement en ignorant sa remarque. J'acquiesce pour accepter, puis il me tend ses vêtements et je lui fais un micro sourire en guise de remerciement. Je retourne précipitamment vers les toilettes pour finir de me préparer. J'en ressors présentable, avec un air plus professionnel. En même temps, il le faut bien, j'ai une affaire particulièrement sérieuse aujourd'hui.

Vous l'aurez devinez, je suis avocat. Un métier plutôt dur, car la pression est énorme. Il faut toujours savoir gérer ses expressions et ses sentiments, ce que moi, je fais très bien. En gros, mon boulot consiste à être un être sans cœur et travailler avec acharnement.

Mais, revenons, plus tôt, à l'instant présent. Comme je vous le disais, ce matin, j'ai une affaire d'une grande importance. Les dessous de cette affaire concerneraient un certain Orochimaru qui est suspecté de faire des expériences sur des êtres humains. Mon client, nommé Juugo, qui, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, fut l'un de ses cobayes, avait décidé de porter plainte contre lui. Malheureusement, le manque de preuves matérielles me force à redoubler d'effort pour condamner cet enfoiré de serpent derrière les barreaux. Cette tâche n'en ai que plus difficile parce qu'il me faut au moins un témoignage valide. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas avec Juugo, qui semble avoir subi un très grave traumatisme, que j'aurai ce témoignage, car il refuse de parler de ce qu'il a vécu. Je soupire. Rien que le fait d'y penser me donne une énorme migraine. Parfois, on aimerait rester sous notre couette pour y dormir tranquillement, sans se soucier du reste du monde.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau. Une fois arrivée, je m'y assois tranquillement et commence à réfléchir. À quoi? Et bien... à ce qui est arrivé ce matin et c'est justement, à ce moment-là, que je réalise les paroles du blond. Ce gars avait bien dit qu'il savait pratiquement tout sur moi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Moi je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Peut-être qu'il est ce gars bizarre qui me laisse toujours une rose dans ma boîte aux lettres. Oh! C'est un gars échappé de l'asile! Je comprends pourquoi il est aussi bizarre. C'est pas vrai! Il faut toujours que je tombe sur des gens étranges. Et puis zut! J'ai oublié ma chemise de nuit chez lui. Ma préférée en plus...

Je fixe mon regard pour éviter de penser et surtout pour éviter de devenir paranoïaque. Je tombe sur quelque chose de rose. Rose... je lève mon visage pour apercevoir le visage de mon patron. Il est rouge, une belle couleur... ROUGE?

- SASUKE UCHIHA! Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous êtes encore assis ici, alors que votre client vous attend depuis déjà 5 minutes à l'accueil?

Il hurle vraiment fort, car, maintenant, j'ai l'impression de devenir sourd. Je réponds un peu désemparé :

- Ah! Monsieur Namikaze! Quelle étrange coïncidence, j'allais justement partir à l'accueil.

- Filez! Vite! Et venez me voir, lorsque vous aurez terminé avec votre client!

Je pars aussi vite que je peux. J'arrive à l'accueil, le souffle court. Voilà, à partir de maintenant, je dois reprendre mon comportement glacial.

Le soir finit par enfin arriver. Mon dur labeur sera enfin récompensé d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je me décide à rentrer chez moi. Je sors de l'immeuble et prend un taxi. Un taxi jaune. Du jamais vu. Le chemin se passe tranquillement, je regarde le paysage défiler. On arrive enfin chez moi. Je paye le chauffeur et me dirige vers ma porte. Je l'ouvre et pénètre à l'intérieur de la demeure.

C'est froid. Les couleurs sont froides. À par un peu de rouge. Du rouge... une si belle couleur. Le rouge, j'ai l'impression qu'il est là, juste pour me narguer, pour me rappeler ce fameux jour. Je soupire. Dans ces moments-là, Suigetsu me donne toujours un peu de force pour ne pas céder à la déprime. Même s'il est un peu idiot sur les bords, c'est tout de même mon meilleur ami. J'enlève la veste que Sui'tsu m'a prêté. J'aime l'appeler ainsi, car j'ai toujours trouvé que ça lui donnait un genre... Idiot.

Je plonge dans un fauteuil proche d'ici. Je ferme mes yeux fatigués. Un bruit de sonnette retentit dans le silence. Oui, un bruit de sonnette... ma sonnette! Je me lève rapidement et part ouvrir la porte.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je tombe sur quelqu'un d'inattendu. Des paroles m'échappent :

- Naruto...

...-¤¤¤¤¤####****°°°°°°°°°°°°&°°°°°°°°°°°°****####¤¤¤¤¤-...

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'à là !

Bref... prochainement dans [L'amour, ça te tombe dessus comme la pluie] : Déclaration merdique ... faites pas attentions aux grosses bêtises, c'est la fin des examens qui font ça...

...

Merci encore de l'avoir lu et a peut-être à la suite...


	2. Question et déclaration merdique

Note:

Genre ; C'est OCC de 65 à 100 %, une histoire Shonei-ai voir Yaoi (peut-être...)

Le couple principal ; Qui d'autre ? Naruto & Sasuke

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je l'ais lui emprunte juste le temps de la fanfiction...

Histoire courte avec 3 partie voire plus.

...-¤¤¤¤¤####****°°°°°°°°°°°°&°°°°°°°°°°°°****####¤¤¤¤¤-...

_Note : Tout les remerciements doivent aller directement à ma bêta __Je. me. souviendrai. tjs.__ Que j'adore fort, le chapitre est dédier a mes 5 uniques rewievers et à tout ceux qui m'ont mit en favorite ou alerte story !_

_Bref bonne lecture..._

_Ah ! Je préviens tout de suite que la suite peut paraître un peu léger ou décevant car personnellement je pense que je les fait un peu trop rapidement a mon goût..._

_._...-¤¤¤¤¤####****°°°°°°°°°°°°&°°°°°°°°°°°°****####¤¤¤¤¤-...

[L'amour, ça te tombe dessus comme la pluie]

Partie 2 :

Question et déclaration merdique.

- Hey petit brun! Tu me dois un rendez-vous!

Malgré le fait que ce crétin blond me parlait, mon cher cerveau restait encore frigorifié de sa découverte.

Car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un abruti aussi... Abruti. Et en plus, comment connaissait-il mon adresse? Je commençai à croire que c'est bien lui, le dingue, qui me laissait toujours une rose dans ma boîte aux lettres.

Mon dieu! Sauvez-moi! Ce n'est pas que je sois croyant, loin de là, mais qui sait peut-être que Pinocchio ou encore Blanche-neige voudront bien me donner un coup de main.

Quoique, si Pinocchio se décide à me donner, à la place d'un coup de main, un coup de poing, je crains que cela ne m'enfonce encore plus dans la mouise. Enfin, Blanche-neige, elle, ne sera pas assez méchante pour me frapper, n'est-ce pas?

Cependant, un coquard venant de Blanche-Neige, ça ferait classe... Rah... je commence à devenir fou!

Ah! Mais j'y pense, ce crétin c'est mon voisin! Tout s'explique, enfin pas tout, mais...

Bref, je dû coupé court à ces pensées pour en revenir à ce blondinet qui se croyait tout permis et qui, à cet instant même, pénétrait à l'intérieur chez moi. Je lui lançai un regard menaçant qu'il ignora. Cet Uzumaki, un jour, je lui réglerai son compte. Un jour proche... très proche.

Faut dire que ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour de chance, car avoir un blond qui n'a pas de neurones dans sa caboche de crétin chez soi et surtout qui réclame je ne sais quoi, c'est vraiment une des choses classée les plus agaçantes. Il regarda d'un œil curieux l'intérieur de ma maison. Un sourire amusé s'écrivit sur le visage de blond. Il m'adressa la parole :

- Ta décoration est vraiment des plus originales, me dit-il avec un ton ironique.

Insinuerait-il que je décore mal? Je lui répondis d'un ton polaire :

- Je ne vois pas qui t'a invité à entrer.

Il me regarda l'air amusé, puis, ignorant ma remarque, continua son inspection. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. J'adoptai sans le vouloir un air agacé. Le blond, ayant finit de visiter la pièce qui me sert de salon, me lança un rapide coup d'œil et prit la parole :

- Où en étais-je? Ah, oui! Tu me dois un rendez-vous.

Son ton rieur avait disparut pour laisser place à un ton sérieux. Il me déclarait cela comme si je le lui avais promis...

Bon, d'accord, je le lui avais peut-être, en quelque sorte, promis, mais rien ne le prouve.

C'est avec un air innocent que je lui déclarai :

- Un rendez-vous? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il se tourna complètement vers moi et plongea son regard azuré dans mes yeux. Au même moment, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. J'eus l'impression de m'envoler dans un ciel azuré. Oui, ses yeux me rappelaient le ciel avec son bleu profond, son impression de liberté et cette lueur de joie. À chaque fois que j'avais la chance de le regarder dans les yeux, c'était comme si je pouvais m'envoler dans son monde où la vie ne serait que liberté et joie.

Je m'égare...

Mon cœur continua ses battements rapides que je ne comprenais pas. Ce saleté de cœur avait l'air de vouloir m'énerver à battre de plus en plus vite. Je devais être malade. Oui, c'est ça, j'étais malade!

Son visage s'approcha du mien de façon dangereuse. Nos regards ne se quittèrent plus.

Il réduit la distance qui nous séparait avec un pas. Il était près, même trop près de moi. Son odeur sucré, c'était déjà emparé de mes sens. Son corps se colla au mien. Ses mains accrochèrent fermement mes bras. Il posa son front sur le mien. Je sentais ses mèches venir taquiner le haut de ma tête. Des frissons me parcoururent. Le blond, le sentit, je pense, car il émit un rire amusé. Son nez frôla le mien. Son souffle effleura mes lèvres. Mes joues se réchauffèrent de façon alarmante.

Un souvenir de déjà vu apparut dans mon cerveau. On dirait que ce crétin blond avait l'habitude d'aborder les gens avec des contacts rapprochés.

Quel crétin! Il m'énerve!

Ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers mon oreille. Sa joue chaude toucha légèrement ma joue rougie. Il souffla doucement au creux de mon oreille.

- Un Uchiha ne fuit pas, n'est-ce-pas? chuchota-t-il avec un ton rauque.

Mes joues chauffaient de plus en plus. Ce con connaissait mon point faible! Je ressentis un sentiment étrange au niveau de mon ventre, comme si des milliers de papillons volaient à l'intérieur de mon estomac, mais cela n'avaient rien de désagréable, au contraire. J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits.

- Non, il ne fuit pas, chuchotai-je.

Mon ton trahit ma montée d'adrénaline. L'Uzumaki eut l'air d'être satisfait de ma réponse, car il s'éloigna lentement de moi. Je réussi à apercevoir un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Il me jeta un dernier regard... gourmand? Non, je devais sûrement faire un cauchemar. De toute façon, ces temps-ci, je ne faisais que des cauchemars.

- Bien! Alors où allons-nous ce soir?

Ah! Mais je rêve! Cet abruti changeait de caractère comme de chemises. Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Si je devais sortir avec ce blondinet, autant que j'aille dans un endroit qui me plaise.

- Uzumaki, que dirais-tu d'aller manger dans un restaurent?

Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

-Pas génial comme idée.

Quoi? Il osait contester mon choix. Mes sourcils s'arquèrent de façon boudeuse. Mes lèvres se tordirent de la même façon, sans que je ne le veuille.

- Tu as peut-être une meilleure idée?

Mince, mon ton boudeur était présent dans ma voix. Il se marrait ce crétin.

- Oui, allons faire pique-nique!

- Pique-nique?

Ma voix hébétée eut l'air de plaire au blond, car un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Génial! Allons-y!

Sur ce, il me prit la main et partit vers la sortie. Rah! Cet abruti va me tuer, un jour. Le pire, c'est que je n'eus même pas le temps de protester.

Il me fit franchir la porte que je fermai aussitôt.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je vis une voiture garée juste en face de mon portail. Une belle voiture orange avec sur le côté une inscription en rouge. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son auto. Quand nous arrivâmes en face de la voiture, je pus lire l'inscription écrite en rouge.

- Kyuubi?

- Oui, c'est le nom de ma voiture basé sur le nom d'un démon à neuf queues qui, paraît-il, avait un jour erré sur cette planète.

- Hn.

Je hochai discrètement de la tête. Son idée de pique-nique me laissait sceptique. Pour commencer, où allons-nous pique-niquer? L'heure tardive nous permettait tous les endroits. Ensuite, qu'allons-nous manger? Ce n'est pas que je possède un ventre sur patte, mais un pique-nique consiste normalement à manger dans la nature. Ai-je tort? Bien sûr que non! Après tout, je suis un Uchiha.

Je sentis mon visage se déformer pour afficher une moue sceptique. Naruto dut le remarquer, car celui-ci émit un rire moqueur doublé d'une œillade et vint m'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture. Je soupirai profondément.

- Je ne suis pas une adolescente chaste et pure ou encore un quelconque infirme. Alors, Uzumaki, veux-tu bien refermer cette portière, car je peux très bien l'ouvrir par moi-même.

Le ton glacial que je pris eut l'air de faire de l'effet. Ah! Oubliez mes dernières paroles! Ce crétin, cet Uzumaki, cette espèce de démon se marrait en douce. Ne croyez surtout pas que cela me faisait plaisir, au contraire j'enrageais.

- Si tel est le souhait de mademoiselle.

Son ton moqueur ne me plut guère. Je lui lançai un regard aussi glacial qu'un iceberg. Il ferma la portière et se dirigea vers la sienne. Il avait toujours ce sourire, que je déteste tant, scotché au visage. J'entrai à l'intérieur de la voiture et attachai ma ceinture.

Le blond démarra rapidement la voiture. À ce moment-là, une question s'imposa dans mon esprit.

- Où va-t-on?

- Tu verras.

Cette seule réponse me laissa stoïque. C'est définitif, je ne le comprendrai jamais.

Pendant qu'il conduisait, je profitai du paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. J'ouvris légèrement la vitre pour respirer l'air frais.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

Comment ce blond pouvait-il me faire ressentir des émotions que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant. Pourquoi ce cœur à la noix se décidait-il à battre à chaque fois que je le voyais? Comment arrivait-il à me faire réagir au moindre de ses effleurements? Que m'as-tu fais Uzumaki? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mon esprit continuait à s'embrouiller.

Saleté d'Uzumaki!

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois bruyamment. Mon regard se dirigea vers mon chauffeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le scruter. Ses cheveux d'or brillaient sous les rayons de soleil. Ses yeux azurs étincelaient d'une lueur joyeuse. Sa peau caramel avait l'air si douce.

Je ne le cache pas, ce mec est un beau gosse.

Mon inspection s'arrêta là, car l'Uzumaki arrêta la voiture.

- Nous sommes arrivés!

Aux mots joyeux de l'Uzumaki, je sortis de la voiture en fermant la portière et me mis à parcourir rapidement des yeux la végétation qui nous entourait. De grands arbres nous encerclaient. L'herbe plutôt dense entourait nos pieds. C'était une forêt. Une très grande forêt.

- Une forêt pour aller pique-niquer? Alors qu'il va bientôt faire nuit?

Il me fit un sourire à s'en arracher la mâchoire. Il alla au coffre et en sortit un sac qu'il posa sur son épaule. Après avoir verrouillé correctement la voiture, il me prit, une fois encore, par la main.

- Justement! Dépêche-toi! Sinon, on va le rater!

Enfin! Il répondait à ma question! Il me traîna vers ce que je crus être le centre de la forêt. Des troncs jonchaient la route. Le blond me traîna sans relâche. Cependant, une question s'imposait toujours dans mon esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va rater?

Mon copain- du moins, si je peux l'appeler de la sorte- me tira encore plus fort. Et lorsque je dis copain, comprenez bien que je parle d'ami, pas d'autre chose. Surtout pas d'autre chose!

- Tu verras.

Toujours cette phrase mystère. Il n'en avait pas marre à force d'être mystérieux?

Je le suivis, puisque je ne pouvais rien d'autre à faire. Il m'emmena encore plus profondément dans la forêt. Au bout de, je dirais, un bon quart d'heure, nous arrivâmes devant encore des arbres, mais bien plus grands que ceux d'avant. Il poursuivit son chemin au travers des gigantesques arbres.

Alors que je croyais que nous allions foncer dans ces fameux arbres, j'aperçus un passage étroit où il s'y faufila et m'entraîna avec lui.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à traverser ces énormes arbres, j'aperçus un paysage des plus incroyables.

Le ciel. Oui, un ciel bleu, sans nuages, sans lumière artificielle, sans pollution, avec juste un soleil lumineux. L'air frais venait fouetter mon visage ahuri. Je m'avançai vers ce ciel rempli de liberté. Un bras m'empêcha d'avancer plus loin. En me retournant, je vis le blond me sourire.

- Attention, c'est une falaise et je n'aimerais pas me retrouver avec un Sasuke amoché. Surtout, qu'il doit y avoir un bon 895m, avant de toucher le sol.

Son ton amusé me réveilla de mon état ahuri.

-Sérieusement?

Il hocha positivement la tête. Je m'approchai doucement du bord de la falaise. Le sol était très, très loin de là où je me trouvais. Je m'écartai rapidement du bord. Mes traits se transformèrent d'eux même pour former une moue impressionnée.

Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main, se décida enfin à la lâcher. Il saisit le sac posé sur son épaule et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une nappe orange vif avec des tourbillons rouges sur le dessus.

Le blond l'étala sur le sol à la limite de la falaise et s'y assit dessus. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda avec... tendresse? Non, je devais me faire des idées!

Il tapota la place à côté de lui, dans une invitation à m'assoir. Je secouai avec ferveur ma tête pour enlever toutes ses idées plus ou moins étranges. Je m'assis, à mon tour, le plus loin possible de l'Uzumaki. Le blond prit son sac et en sortit...

- Des bento ?

Ses yeux me fixèrent avec amusement. Je pense qu'à cet instant je dus avoir une tête de crétin fini, car je sentis mon visage prendre un air surpris.

- J'avais déjà prévu que nous irions pique-niquer ici, alors, je les ai préparés d'avance.

Ah! Cet abruti avait déjà tout prévu! Oh, mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter de rencontrer ce blond?

- Crétin.

Il me sourit encore une fois. Je venais de l'insulter et il avait le courage de me sourire? Ne savait-il pas qu'un Uchiha énervé cause de gros dégâts? Non? Et bien, il va l'apprendre bientôt. Très bientôt!

Il ouvrit lentement le couvercle de la première boîte de bento, puis il me la tendit. Je la saisis en le remerciant poliment, il me proposa une paire de baguette en bois que j'acceptais avec joie, car vous savez manger avec les doigts c'est très peu commode. Lui aussi avait une paire de baguettes, et un autre plateau-repas. Après avoir dit à voix haute un « Bon appétit ! » le blond commença a manger avec envie, je le suivi dans son élan. Dès que nos plats furent vides, je m'allongeai sur la nappe pour me reposer. Une fois étendu, j'observai le ciel bleu.

J'aimais la couleur de ce ciel sous lequel des milliers de gens vivent. Il était tellement vaste. On avait l'impression qu'il était si proche qu'on s'en emparer, mais qui restait toujours aussi inaccessible.

- Le ciel ressemble vraiment à tes yeux.

J'avais chuchoté la phrase, alors je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendu. Mais à mon grand malheur, il me répondit doucement :

- Tu trouves ?

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je ne savais pas la raison pour laquelle je rougissais, mais une chose était sûre, cela ne pouvait pas être à cause de ce blond. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et continuai d'admirer le ciel.

Je sentis Naruto s'allonger de façon à être placé à côté de moi. Je le regardai sans vraiment le voir. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer.

Par réflexe, je détournai mes yeux de lui. Mon cœur ralentit.

Étrange. Je me demande si enfin de compte... Non je devais enlever ses idées étranges de ma tête!

Le temps passa calmement.

Soudainement, je sentis la main du blond venir serrer la mienne. Je me laissai faire. Ses mains chaudes me réconfortaient, étrangement. Le blond d'une voix à peine audible chuchota :

- Te rappelles-tu de l'événement que je ne voulais pas rater?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Ça va commencer.

Je le regardai surpris. Il répondit à mon air surpris avec juste un sourire énigmatique.

Le soleil se couchait lentement, donnant au ciel une allure orangée. La température commençait à descendre petit-à-petit. Je sentis que je commençais à avoir la chair de poule. C'est bien beau de se balader en manche courte, mais quand il fait froid, ce n'est pas génial.

Le soleil descendait doucement vers le sol, emplissant chaque espace d'une lumière orangée et quelque peu rosée. Le paysage devenait de moins en moins vert. Il virait lentement à une couleur chaude. Le soleil caressait avec délicatesse ma peau, tout en me réchauffant un peu. La vue était magnifique. L'ambiance avait vraiment quelque chose de magique. Cet endroit avait tout d'un paradis. Je l'adorais. Je déclarai, ému d'une telle vue :

- Ce coucher de soleil est magnifique!

- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas rater ça.

Il me serra encore un peu plus fort la main. Puis, il s'assit et m'obligea à m'assoir à mon tour pour lui faire face. Il me regardait avec la même lueur étrange qu'à notre première rencontre. Il me tenait encore par la main.

D'ailleurs, comment cela se faisait-il que je ne râlais pas à ce contact? C'est peut-être le fait que j'appréciais son contact chaleureux...

On coupe le sujet de sa main chaude et si... j'ai dit ON COUPE LE SUJET!

Revenons à notre blond qui ancra ses pupilles azurés dans les miennes. Je me perdis facilement dans son ciel azur. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'hypnotisait avec ses yeux bleus.

Il posa sa main libre dans mes cheveux tout en les caressant tendrement comme je ne sais quoi... Bah, je n'ai pas un très grand vocabulaire et je ne vois pas à quoi je pouvais comparer sa façon de me caresser les cheveux, à moins qu'il ne me prenne pour son chat...

- Ne me flatte pas comme un chat!

- Je ne te compare pas à un chat.

Son ton rieur me laissa sceptique. Je réplique :

- Alors, pourquoi me caresses-tu les cheveux comme l'on caresse les poils d'un chat?

- Je ne te caresse pas les cheveux comme un chat, mais comme un chaton.

Avec cette révélation, ce crétin réussit à me choquer. En quoi ressemblais-je à un chaton? Quel abruti...

Je lui lançai mon fameux regard iceberg-naufrage-du-Titanic qu'il ignora royalement. Puis, avec mon ton le plus glacial, je lui dis :

- Tu peux arrêter. Je ne suis pas un chaton, que je sache.

Il rigola doucement, ignorant mes paroles, il continua de caresser mes cheveux. Il finit par reprendre la parole :

- Sasuke, es-tu gay ?

Il venait de poser la question innocemment. Il venait de me prendre au dépourvu. Je n'avais aucune idée de mon penchant sexuel et personnellement je m'en fichais autant que de mon premier doudou. Alors je lui répondis franchement :

- Aucune idée.

Il eut l'air surpris, car sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Puis, un silence s'installa entre nous. Après une bonne dizaine de minute, Naruto finit par déclarer :

- Alors, tu es bi ?

- Non, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été intéressée par qui que se soit.

- Mais tu as déjà eu des relations... hum... amoureuses... tu vois se que je veux dire?

- Euh...

Je sentis mes joues commencer à chauffer ou plutôt à rougir, mais prenant mon courage et refoulant ma honte, je finis par lui répondre :

- Non.

- Jamais, jamais?

Je hochai ma tête de droite à gauche pour répondre de manière négative. Le blond parut choqué, pendant un instant, puis, il se reprit. Dans un élan quelque peu maladroit, il demanda :

- Mais tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Sur la joue ?

- Non, sur les lèvres!

- Euh... à vrai dire... non.

Les yeux de blond s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit béatement. Il reprit la parole, un peu hébété :

-T'es vierge?

Sans que je ne le veuille, je me mis à rougir. Reprenant mes esprits, je répondis froidement :

- T'as un problème avec ça ?

À mes mots, il sembla retrouver son air sûr. Puis, avec une voix rauque, il déclara :

- Au contraire! J'aime les surprises.

Un silence pesant prit place.

Bon, je parle bien le français, mais sa phrase ne faisait franchement aucun sens pour moi.

Je me contentai d'admirer le coucher de soleil. Naruto, lui, continua de me regarder. Au bout d'une petite minute, agacé, je plongeai mes yeux couleur de nuit dans ses yeux clairs. Puis, je lui demandai :

- Quoi encore?

- Je t'aime.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je crus que je devais être en plein cauchemar.

Maman, Papa, sauvez-moi!

...-¤¤¤¤¤####****°°°°°°°°°°°°&°°°°°°°°°°°°****####¤¤¤¤¤-...

_Merci de l'avoir lus et peut-être à la prochaine pour mes fidèles lecteurs... ( se prend la grosse tête...)  
_


	3. La conclusion de tout ce merdier

Note:

Genre ; C'est OCC de 65 à 100 %, une histoire Shonei-ai voir Yaoi (peut-être...)

Le couple principal ; Qui d'autre ? Naruto & Sasuke

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je l'ais lui emprunte juste le temps de la fanfiction...

Histoire courte avec 3 partie voire plus.

...-¤¤¤¤¤####****°°°°°°°°°°°°&°°°°°°°°°°°°****####¤¤¤¤¤-...

_Note : J'ai enfin fini l'écriture ! Après plusieurs réécriture, j'ai choisi celle-ci en espérant qu'elle plaise._

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore l'histoire et je suis profondément désolé du retard gargantuesque qu'a pris l'histoire pour être posté._

_Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de ma bêta alors j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et si c'est la cas pardonnez moi !_

_Mais bonne lecture tout de même..._

_Aller courage c'est le dernier chapitre !_

_._...-¤¤¤¤¤####****°°°°°°°°°°°°&°°°°°°°°°°°°****####¤¤¤¤¤-...

[L'amour, ça te tombe dessus comme la pluie]

Partie 3 :

La conclusion de tout ce merdier

J'ai dû perdre le fil de la conversation, car malgré tous mes efforts, je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment nous en étions arrivés là.

Se foutu blond sans matière grise et avec son sourire d'imbécile profondément heureux venait juste de déclarer qu'il m'aime. Oui, oui ! Vous avez parfaitement compris, qu'il m'aime !

Même mon cerveau, habituellement si performant, venait de m'abandonner lâchement. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que mes doigts tripotaient le bord de ma chemise dans un geste gêné.

- Tu plaisantes !, m'exclamais-je avec légèreté en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il me rendit mon regard avec une intensité telle que je dus détourner mes yeux pour ne plus le sentir sur moi. Il secoua la tête et répéta ;

- Je t'aime.

Une panique sans nom me prit aux tripes et ma gorge s'assécha.

- Arrête, je ne trouve pas ça drôle, lui-dis je froidement.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle.

Mes yeux se plantèrent une seconde fois dans son regard cyan. J'avais beau essayé d'y déceler du mensonge, la seule chose que j'aperçus fut sa sincérité.

- Tu ne mens pas, me contentais-je de lui répondre.

- Bien-sûr que non !

D'un geste vif il me prit la main droite et me tourna complètement vers lui. Le soleil s'était complétement couché, ne laissant sur le paysage qu'une vague de couleur rose orangé qui caressait les contours des arbres. Le visage de Naruto était lui aussi baigné de cette lueur chaude. Mon regard le détailla avec une attention nouvelle. Ses cheveux blond scintillaient sous la lumière, ses yeux cobalt étaient vraiment magnifiques, ses lèvres pleines donnaient envie de les embrasser... Il était bougrement séduisant ! Oui, bougrement est un mot que l'on n'a pas employait depuis plus d'un siècle et alors ?

Sa main libre se déplaça vers ma joue, me coupant ainsi dans ma contemplation. Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur ma peau et je vis son visage se rapprochait d'une façon dangereuse du mien.

- Hé..., voulus-je protester mais mon esprit sembla déserter mon corps face à Naruto.

Une majestueuse nuance de bleu, un bleu profond qui semblait se mouver telles des vaguelettes sur l'océan et puis cette variante d'orange qui se mêlait avec subtilité au bleu, créant un tourbillon de feu dans cette océan qu'était son regard. Je dus penser à reprendre ma respiration qui s'était suspendu durant ce temps. Mon cœur tambourina comme un fou contre ma cage thoracique, sa présence si proche me perturber un peu trop à mon goût. J'aurais préféré pouvoir rester indifférent devant lui, cela aurait grandement simplifier les choses. Eh bien non, il faut croire que mon karma est mauvais, pourtant j'ai toujours essayer d'être gentil. Ce n'était pas comme si je prenais un malin plaisir à torturer mentalement les gens ou encore à étaler avec satisfaction ma supériorité... Finalement, non je n'ai jamais essayer. À croire que je le méritais, ce foutu karma.

Retournons à l'instant présent, car l'air de rien, le blond se trouvait maintenant tellement proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle tiède se posait sur mes lèvres. Tout mon corps se figea dans l'attente du prochain geste de Naruto. Il se pencha et posa doucement son front contre le mien. Un sentiment confus traversa mon esprit, un mélange de déception et d'envie. Étais-je déçu que se soit son front et non ses lèvres qui se soit posé ? Avais-je envie qu'il m'embrasse ? Peut-être bien, mais jamais je ne l'avouerais même sous la torture.

Son autre main lâcha la mienne pour venir se placer sur ma joue. Avec une main de chaque côté de mon visage et le front sur le mien, il se détendit et laissa ses paupières retombaient. Son parfum se diffusa autour de moi, une odeur agréable et douce. Je savais que cette senteur pourrait devenir une véritable addiction si je ne prenais pas garde. Ma respiration saccadé se fondait dans le souffle léger de Naruto et le toucher de ses mains tièdes me rendaient étrangement serein. J'avais envie de fermer les yeux, ce que je fis d'ailleurs, et de me laisser aller dans ce sentiment chaud qui naissait au fond de moi.

- Je suis sérieux, vraiment sérieux, me chuchota t-il en remuant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Je du déglutir bruyamment pour ne pas être tenté de l'embrasser.

- Je ne te crois pas, on se ne connaît à peine.

Il eut un rire cristallin qui fit vibrer l'air jusqu'à mes lèvres.

- Crois-moi, je te connais bien, me confia t-il avec assurance.

- Ah ! Et comment ? On vient seulement de se rencontrer !

- Tu travailles depuis 5 ans pour mon père.

- Pour ton père ?, répétais-je, dubitatif.

- Namikaze Minato.

Namikaze ! Mais c'est bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas aperçu plutôt ? J'ouvris subitement les yeux pour l'observer. La ressemblance était flagrante, même un aveugle aurait pu le voir. Il faut croire que ma vue est d'un niveau inférieur à celui d'un aveugle...

- Et tu n'as peut-être jamais fait attention à moi, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te lâcher des yeux.

Mon cerveau sembla avoir déserté la zone de guerre. « Commandant brain, revenez immédiatement au front ! » Et voilà mon seul neurone encore intact venait de me lâcher pour une simulation de guerre... Bien, bien, grand remerciement à ma matière grise inutile. Vous n'avez pas suivi ? Moi non plus.

Je repris pied dans la réalité pour répondre intelligemment :

- Tu... hum... nh... mmh... Je... Mui...

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait une réponse. Disons un mâchouillement de mots incompréhensible. Mais cela eut au moins l'effet de faire rire Naruto qui s'esclaffa gaîment.

- 5 ans que je te regarde de loin et je penses que je ne t'aurais même pas aborder si tu n'étais pas venu chez moi, me déclara t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'air timide pourtant, lui fis-je remarquer.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste... Toi.

- Ça c'est de la réponse...

Il rouvrit à son tour ses paupières et plongea son regard bleu dans mes sombres pupilles.

- Alors ?

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, non pas parce que j'étais fâché mais plutôt parce que j'essayais de faire fonctionner la chose là haut qui c'était déconnecté à l'approche de l'Uzumaki. « Alors ? » me demandait-il, mais de quoi parlait-il d'abord.

- Alors quoi ?, questionnais-je à mon tour.

- Ta réponse.

- À ?

- À mon je t'aime.

- Comment tu veux que je répondes à ça !, m'exclamais-je en reculant mon visage, me dérobant ainsi à son emprise.

- Est-que je te fais de l'effet ?

Mes joues semblèrent me brûler.

- Oui..., murmurais-je le plus bas possible.

Un sourire éclatant s'étira sur ses lèvres pleines alors que son regard s'emplissait de joie. Ses mains voulurent se saisir des miennes mais à son contact, je les dégagèrent vivement. Il sembla s'attrister et je me sentis obligé de lui expliquer mon acte devant son regard de chien battu.

- Te toucher me rends incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Son éblouissant sourire revint à la charge avec les batteries pleines. Tellement éblouissant que j'avais l'impression que ses dents émettaient leur propres lumières. Pire qu'un sourire à la Colgate !

- Dans se cas pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas simplement mes sentiments ?, m'interrogea t-il innocemment.

- Je...

Un souvenir me percuta brutalement. Une pièce rouge, des corps baignant dans une mare de fluide rougeâtre, l'odeur métallique du sang mélangé à celle fétide des cadavres en décomposition et son visage.

Naruto prit prudemment ma main et me permit ainsi de revenir à moi.

- Tu vas bien ?, me demanda t-il doucement comme s'il craignait de me blesser.

- Oui, je...

Pourquoi avais-je envie de me confier à lui ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballait-il au simple toucher de ce blond ? Pourquoi avais-je envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes ? Pourquoi...

- J'ai juste eu une mauvaise expérience alors j'ai un peu de mal avec tout ça, réussis-je enfin à dire.

- Tu peux m'en parler, me répondit-il en caressant de son pouce le dos de ma main.

Devais-je ? Depuis l'incident, j'avais tenté de ne plus y penser et d'oublier mais maintenant j'avais envie de tout dire à Naruto et de me jeter dans ses bras. Je suivis ma première idée, seulement ma première idée puisque la deuxième n'est pas digne d'un Uchiha même si j'en meure d'envie.

- C'était quand j'avais six ans. J'avais un grand frère que j'adorais, une mère aimante et un père, la parfaite famille heureuse en gros. Mais un jour alors que je rentrais de l'école, je me suis retrouvé face à mon frère dont le visage était barbouillé de sang. J'ai paniqué, je me suis précipiter vers lui mais il s'est écarté me laissant ainsi voir les cadavres de nos parents complètement recouvert de sang. J'ai accouru vers eux et me suis saisi du frêle corps de ma mère. Le sang était encore chaud et il continuait de couler de ses blessures, l'odeur âcre du sang et de la mort flottait autour d'eux. Son visage affichait une expression à la fois sereine et terrifier, mon père était allongé tout près d'elle. Je ne sentais plus leur cœur battre, ils étaient morts. Tous deux m'avaient abandonnés sans me prévenir, ils étaient partis sans moi... Et puis j'ai relevé mes yeux larmoyant vers mon frère pour voir son visage impassible et froid me fixait avec indifférence. Dans sa main, il y avait un couteau ensanglanté. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit qu'il s'est lui-même poignardé en plein cœur.

Ma voix était atone et sans émotion, le défilé de ses souvenirs provoquait des images que j'aurais voulu ne plus jamais revoir. Naruto s'était tu mais sans me prévenir il me prit soudainement dans ses bras et me serra. La chaleur de son corps me réconforta, je me laissais aller dans son étreinte et des larmes que j'aurais voulu tarirent coulèrent de mes yeux. Je fourrais mon visage dans le creux de son épaule et agrippa sa veste avec désespoir. Je pleurais bruyamment et sans retenue, inondant la veste de Naruto. Il caressa doucement ma chevelure de sa main droite et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front. Lorsque je fus enfin calmé, je m'arracha à l'étreinte chaleureuse de l'Uzumaki et le regarda.

- Je suis désolé, fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Pour avoir inondé ma veste ? Et puis c'est ma réplique d'abord, rétorqua t-il avec légèreté.

- Pour tout.

- Non tu n'as pas à l'être, me souffla t-il en essuyant les larmes sur mes joues.

- Mais un Uchiha ne pleure pas.

- Et tu veux savoir un secret ?

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

- Un Uzumaki n'est pas sensé être blond, tous les Uzumaki sont roux et pourtant regarde mes cheveux !

Un sourire hésitant se fraya sur mes lèvres.

- Et ton père alors ?

- Lui c'est un Namikaze, ce n'est pas pareil.

Mon esprit s'allégea et un rire léger m'échappa. Il reprit la parole d'un air solennel :

- Je ne vais pas te forcer à sortir avec moi, après ce que tu m'as raconté, je comprendrais si tu refu...

- J'accepte, le coupais-je avec un sourire éclatant.

Il sembla se figé de stupeur.

- Pardon ?, fit-il avec hébétude.

J'eus un sourire fière et oui j'étais fière de l'avoir pris par surprise. Pour une fois que c'était moi...

- J'ai envie d'essayer. Tu me plaît et puis...

Je me saisi du col de sa veste et l'attira vers moi pour prendre possession de ses lèvres pleines et si tentantes.

- Ça me démangeais de le faire, continuais-je en haletant, une fois que l'on se sépara.

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et pour la première fois je le vis rougir.

- Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis !, m'exclamais-je avec bonne humeur.

Son rougissement s'accentua encore plus ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Il reporta son attention sur moi et reprit son air de séducteur. Avec un sourire malicieux, il déclara :

- Je viens de prendre ton premier baiser, tu sais.

- Rectification, je te l'ai donné !

Il éclata à son tour de rire avant de m'embrasser sauvagement.

Depuis, je suis en couple avec cet égocentrique de blond. On se chamaille souvent, parfois on en vient même aux mains mais généralement cela se fini dans le lit. Il a réussi à me rendre heureux et même à me rendre un tout petit peu sociable. Enfin, je reste toujours aussi hautain et fière mais disons que parfois j'essaye de lui faire plaisir. Il m'arrive d'avoir envie de le tuer mais j'évite son père m'en tiendrait sûrement à rigueur et étant donné que c'est mon patron...

J'ai aussi appris que le psychopathe qui me déposait une rose dans ma boite au lettre était un grand père qui croyait se trouver devant la tombe de sa bien-aimé. Oui, un grand père très bigleux... Naruto m'a charrié pendant longtemps à ce sujet.

Nous sommes maintenant ensemble pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

...-¤¤¤¤¤####****°°°°°°°°°°°°&°°°°°°°°°°°°****####¤¤¤¤¤-...

_Merci d'avoir eu le courage de le terminer et encore désolé du retard qui n'en ai plus tellement un vu sa longueur... _

_Et oui la phrase de fin laisse à désirer mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, un avis, une idée... Tous ce que vous voudrez !_


End file.
